The health and fitness industry has undergone explosive growth as people have increasingly realized the importance of healthy living and exercise. Along with improving their diets, people have become more and more motivated to engage in regular exercise and fitness training. Weight lifting, sometimes termed “resistance training,” is a popular type of exercise. Weights and weight lifting are also incorporated, for example, into walking routines or other exercise formats, such as aerobic exercises or stretching exercises.
Weights and weight training programs have not only grown in popularity, but have also grown in variety. Dumbbells are one common variety of weight widely used throughout homes and gyms. While the basic concept of the dumbbell has long been understood and used as a reliable and functional base design, improvements remain to be made in dumbbell design and methods of exercising with dumbbell equipment in order to provide an overall better workout experience.